Jackster Does Plotagon
Jackster Does Plotagon (previously known as Jack Evans and Jackster2511) is a plotagonist started using Plotagon December 27, 2015. He then started posting his plots on his own YouTube channel on September 28, 2018. During his Plotagon career, he has made many short plots and three feature-length films. However, Jackster's Big Movie never made it to YouTube for unknown reasons. Beginnings on Plotagon His first plot was called "Lizzie goes to jail" published to Plotagon on December 27, 2015. It introduced his thoughts for the stock character Lizzie, who is interpreted as a washed up failure who always fails to get a job and it a terrible wife to Dave, who is another stock character. His idea of Lizzie looking for a job was first implemented in a video called "Lizzie tries to get a job", which was published a bit after his first video. Unusual News Reports In December 2015, Jackster has made two videos, titled "An Unusual News Report" and "Another Unusual News Report". After that, Jackster was not thinking of making any more Unusual News Reports until November 11, 2018. Currently, there are 13 unusual news reports on YouTube. These videos are loosely based on the Mii News segment of the Nintendo 3DS title Tomodachi Life. In these videos, stock character Paul makes up a funny headline for public broadcasting, which upsets his co-anchor, which starts with Dave, then goes to Lucy, finally Wayne. In the twelfth unusual news report, Paul and Wayne were both fired after the report was given due to their constant bickering. In the thirteenth news report, Mr. Hernandez and Ms. Green were the new anchors. In the eleventh unusual news report, the studio changed from the News Studio to the Sports Studio. Feature Films His first feature-length film was The Lizzie Movie, which revolves around his Lizzie character, who gets kidnapped by a martial-arts group lead by Alan. She joins the group by proving herself worthy as a warrior and they must defeat Hand-Drawer, who plans to turn the CGI world into traditional hand-drawn figures. The film was greatly praised by people who have seen it, though today, the film has shown its age by Plotagon standards and it doesn't look as good anymore. The film was first published in 14 parts around September 2017 and a supercut edition was published on YouTube on November 2018. On April 2019, a sequel titled The Second Lizzie Movie: The World at Control premiered on YouTube, which continues the story, setting it a year and a half later. Eleven-year-old Dalia Delgado becomes the new God of Plotagon and plans to destroy Plotagon City as revenge against her overprotective parents. Lizzie and her group need to find a way to stop her plans for global conquest. The film received not as great of a reception as its predecessor, with criticism pointing toward the darker tone and mean-spirited characters. About a year after The Second Lizzie Movie premiered, Jackster announced that a third Lizzie Movie titled Lizzie: Terminal Destruction will soon be in production, possibly around late 2020. The film will center on an evil sorcerer who resurrects all the villains from Jackster's previous films so he can conquer the world by destroying Lizzie and her group once and for all. Though the exact release date was unknown, Jackster made another movie, called Jackster's Big Movie, which was a Plotagon exclusive that never made it to YouTube. The reason not many people have seen it was because of how the Plotagon community moved from its own site on November 2018.